My Little Aliens
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: When they found her, she felt it was her duty to protect them. And she will. Intro: Emily Matthews.


**Hey, hey, everybody! This introduces another OC to my series, who is also a Fanfiction author! Also, another small Firstborn preview. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Hurry, Cosmo! They're gaining on us!" Nova exclaimed to her friend, panting as they ran through the forest. Not long ago did the Giant Fanny incident occur and they just saved the town from Bowser and his Koopalings. But it seemed Lord Gnaa wasn't happy about what these two aliens did to his loyal shadow, Phantom Gnaa. Now, they ran as fast as they could from the firing Storm Troopers.<p>

"Quick! We can escape 'em through-WHOA!" Cosmo was interrupted when they dodged a missile just in time, looking over to see Nolan York in his new wheelchair. They saw a shadow fly overhead, and it landed to become Danika, who drew out two small daggers.

"You're not getting away that easy! AH!" Danika exclaimed, and Cosmo and Nova dodged quickly as the goth shadowbender swung her daggers at them. Nolan tried firing a net from his chair, but ended up catching Danika, who slipped through the net with her bending.

The two aliens hurried out of there when the Storm Troopers came and started blasting. Nova noticed a family of deer and used her powers, making them run over and begin trampling Danika and Nolan. "ERRR! GET OFF!" the goth demanded. The aliens hurried away while they were distracted, eventually losing the Storm Troopers.

"I think they went this way! Come on!" a Trooper exclaimed as they ran in another direction, watched by Cosmo and Nova.

"Phew. They're gone." Nova said.

"Come on, let's keep going!" With that, they kept running.

At this time, a teenage girl was lying on her bed in her room, happily watching an episode of Invader Zim. The 13-year-old girl was wearing an orange sweater with a horizontal blue sash through the middle, blue jeans with little tears on the knees, white socks, and blonde hair. She bared an odd resemblance to Rachel.

The girl watched as Gir wanted Gaz to dance with him, to which she refused, then burst into laughter when she did so anyway. "Boy, who doesn't love this show? !" she exclaimed. Afterwards, she watched the exciting space battle between Zim and Tak. "Boy, aliens are so cool! I sure wish I can meet one! Imagine how much my life would change! I bet I could go with it into space and fight cool villains, and…" But after a few seconds, her smile went into a frown as she sighed. "And that's never gonna happen, is it?" Another sigh. "At least I got Fanfiction."

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Nova just made it out of the forest, stopping and gasping for air. "I think we lost 'em." Cosmo panted.

"_Hey, where'd they go?"_ Nova gasped at the Storm Trooper's voice.

She then looked up to an open window in a house. "Quick! Let's hide in there!" With that, they ran over and climbed up the house and into the second floor window.

"I think we're safe…huh?" That's when they noticed the girl, who saw them as well and gave a shocked look.

"HOLY CRUD!" she yelled, jumping out of bed, but Cosmo tackled her and covered her mouth.

"Shhhh!" Cosmo hushed. The girl muffled something through her hand.

Nova shut the window and said, "Look, we'll explain later, just please let us hide out here! Please!" the alien begged.

The girl didn't say anything, but then heard a knock at her front door. "Come on!" she said, dragging them to the staircase, where she opened a secret compartment in them and stuffed the aliens in, closing it. Afterwards, she ran over to her door and answered it to find Danika, Nolan, and the Storm Troopers. "Uh…can I help you?"

"Good evening, Ma'am." A Storm Trooper said. "We're looking for two aliens. Seen any?"

"Uh…" the girl scratched her head. "A bit early for Halloween, isn't it?"

"It's no joke, Miss. We're looking for two real aliens. A green boy with an antennae and a pink girl with two. Have you seen them?"

"Uh…as far as I can tell, aliens don't exist! You sure they aren't a couple kids pulling a prank on you?"

"I'm sure we know when a kid is pulling our legs or not."

"Yeah, 'cause Gary here has one himself!"

"Oh, shut up, Dan!"

"I don't know what to tell you! I haven't seen any aliens!"

"Then you wouldn't mind letting us have a look around your house." Danika said.

"Uh, I don't feel very comfortable letting a bunch of strangers in my house."

"Don't worry, little lady, we'll only be a minute." With that, the two traitors and the Storm Troopers barged in.

"Uh…" The girl gave a slight worried expression.

"Keep an eye on her, Nolan." Dani ordered. While everyone else searched the house, the handicapped traitor just watched as the girl stood there.

"So…what's your name?"

"Nolan."

"Ah. How long have you been handicapped?"

"I dunno. A few weeks."

"Ah…. How're you taking it?"

"Pretty good. Got an all-purpose wheelchair. Shoots missile, lasers, has rocket boosts, etc."

"Cool." She thought for a moment. "So, who's that girl?"

"Danika. She's a shadowbender."

"Neat." More silence. "Is she your…"

"What-No! She's just my partner! Partner in crime!"

"Okay, okay!" More silence. "…You like aliens?"

"Definitely not."

Upstairs, Danika went into the girl's room and her shadow began scanning the area. She returned to her master and shrugged. "We checked everywhere." A Storm Trooper approached and said. "They aren't here."

She sighed. "Alright…" With that, she walked out and headed down the stairs. "They aren't here, Nolan. We might as well-Huh?" On her way down, she felt one of the stairs a little loose.

Below that stair, Cosmo and Nova held each other with fear all over their faces as Danika observed the loose stair. The blonde girl gave a worried look as well.

When Danika grabbed the stair's edge, she lifted it open, drew out her dagger, and was about to stab until she saw nothing there. Both she and the blonde girl gave confused looks. Danika closed the stair and said, "Nothing." as she headed back down, followed by the Troopers.

"Uh, sorry guys!" the girl chuckled. "But I told ya!"

"Whatever." Nolan said. "Let's just call The Brain."

Danika then reached out her communicator and spoke. "Danika to Brain."

"_Are the aliens in custody?"_

"No. They got away. We lost 'em."

"_No matter. Return to the base. We will continue to search for them tomorrow. And if anyone harbors them, exterminate on the spot."_ At this, the blonde gave another worried expression.

"Will do." With that, Dani hung up. "Well, we'd best be off now. Let us know if you see anything."

"Um, okay?" the girl lied.

"The Brain's offering big rewards to anyone who captures his enemies!" Nolan said.

"Cool!"

"Alright, let's go. Gotta make sure Jessica's okay." Gary said, and with that, the Storm Troopers walked out, followed by Nolan and Danika, who was pushing his chair.

When they closed the door on the way out, Cosmo and Nova climbed out and the alien girl ran over and embraced the teenager in a hug. "Oh, thank you so much! For a second, I almost lost hope!"

"You're welcome, you're welcome!" she exclaimed, and Nova let go. "Now, who are you?"

Cosmo stood beside Nova as she spoke. "My name is Nova of Harnita, and this is Cosmo of Pumparia! We were here on Earth visiting our friend when those guys ambushed us in the forest!"

"We would've been dead for sure if I didn't bring my cloaking device!" Cosmo said.

"Why do they want you?"

"We don't know." Nova replied. "But whatever the reason, I don't think they'll rest until we're dead!"

"Boy, sounds pretty rough! But you're safe now!"

"Yes…for now. We'd better get going."

"Wait!" the girl stopped them. "They might still be out there! It's too dangerous!"

"You heard what they said!" Cosmo replied. "They'll kill anyone who protects us!"

"The longer we stay here, the more you're in danger as well." Nova said. "You don't deserve to be involved in our problems. It's better if we leave you alone."

But despite this, the girl couldn't help but want to protect them. Somehow, she felt it was her job to look after these creatures, and protect them from anyone who would want to hurt them. Her expression became serious as she made her decision. "I don't care."

"Huh?" Nova rose her brow.

The girl got down on her knees to face them and said, "My name is Emily Matthews, and…I'm not going to let anything hurt you. No matter what happens, as long as you're under my roof, I'll protect you from anything that comes to harm you. I don't care what."

The two exchanged glances and Nova asked, "Are you sure?"

Emily nodded. "Look, I've always wanted to meet an alien, and now that you're here…I don't want anything to happen to you. Until this blows over, I'm protecting you! No matter what happens!"

The two gave big smiles and embraced Emily in a hug. "Oh, thank you!" Nova exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Em! You already seem pretty cool for a teenager!" Cosmo said.

"You're a true friend!"

At this, Emily smiled and hugged the two aliens in return. After this meeting, she already felt it was her destiny to protect them. Now, the aliens are in her care. Her little aliens.

* * *

><p><strong>Well-p, there we go! Introducing Emily Matthews, aka Really Big Hat! She's gonna be important for Legend of the Eight Firstborn! So, how'd you like it, Em? Still waiting on that Lord Gnaa picture! Well, got stuff to do! See you later!<strong>


End file.
